Supernatural XIX
by Gordon Banks
Summary: A.U.: No séc. XIX um Vampiro milenar, um jovem Frankenstain e outras criaturas se reunem para a mais improvável das missões, caçar seus semelhantes e proteger o Velho Mundo do mal.


Chapter 1 – The Edge

Liverpool, Inglaterra, 1819

Deu certo? – A voz áspera do homem de preto ecoou pela masmorra.

O rapaz se remexeu na mesa de operações, o peito recém suturado ainda sangrava um pouco.

Eu devo desculpas ao Dr. Benton. – O jovem se sentou parecendo cansado. – O procedimento funciona.

Imagino que você já tenha parado pra pensar nas conseqüências.

Não vou ter que me preocupar com isso por algum tempo Conde Walsh.

Pode me chamar de Loui agora, já usei a identidade de Conde Walsh por muitos anos e as pessoas começaram a reparar que eu não envelheço. Está na hora de sair daqui.

E pra onde você vai?

Nós vamos. Você acabou de matar um homem, se a polícia não estiver atrás de você, talvez caçadores estejam.

O jovem não respondeu, apenas se levantou e apanhou pendurado na parede um pesado sobretudo marrom. Por um momento ele parou pra pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Matado um homem e arrancado seu coração ainda pulsante do peito, para depois substituir seu próprio coração pelo da vítima. Era a única forma de curar sua doença, mas trocar de coração tinha dado inicio a um processo muito mais macabro e para continuar vivendo o jovem James Bullock teria que cometer atrocidades iguais de tempos em tempos.

Vamos indo James, não temos tempo a perder. – Loui chamou-o da porta.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas escuras do centro de Liverpool, James media seu mestre de cima abaixo. Loui era um homem pálido e delicado, com cabelo longo e liso e de porte nobre. Se conheceram há 4 anos atrás, na época em que James ainda estudava medicina na Universidade de Londres. Loui na época era conhecido como Conde Walsh, grande amigo de um dos mestres da Universidade o excêntrico Dr. Benton. Freqüentavam os mesmos círculos e não demorou para que ficassem amigos. Em poucos meses, inteligente como era, James conseguiu descobrir o maior segredo de Loui, ele era um vampiro.

Era o início do século XIX e por toda a Europa, monstros sobrenaturais assombravam as estradas desertas e castelos sombrios. James só nunca havia imaginado que ele próprio seria um desses monstros algum dia.

Uma rara condição cardíaca estava matando James aos poucos, e foi então que o Dr. Benton e Loui apareceram com uma proposta bizarra. Um procedimento que poderia curar a doença substituindo o coração por outro ainda vivo. O preço que James iria pagar, ele somente se daria conta muitos anos mais tarde.

Logo depois da proposta Dr. Benton saiu da Europa sem aviso deixando James pra realizar o procedimento por si mesmo.

Finalmente Loui e James chegaram até a mansão do Conde, onde ele pegou além de um chapéu negro de abas largas e um sabre de ferro, dois cavalos de aparência saudável. Foram então até o pequeno apartamento que James alugava na periferia de Liverpool, onde o rapaz pegou tudo que pode e jogou numa grande mochila de ombro.

Pra onde agora? – James perguntou amargurado, não queria deixar sua cidade natal.

Acho que o óbvio seria irmos pra uma cidade grande onde possamos nos misturar.

Londres então.

O problema é que é óbvio demais, se tivermos caçadores atrás de nós, vão nos achar nas primeiras noites. Vamos pro interior.

Hellenville.

Perfeito.

A cavalgada até Hellenville levou um pouco mais de 6 horas e pela manhã os dois chegaram no vilarejo. Logo na entrada da cidade foram recebidos por 50 dos quase 150 habitantes. Muitos carregavam pás e enxadas e o padre da vila liderava a procissão carregando um imenso punhal de latão. Os habitantes dirigiam-se em massa para o pequeno cemitério do lado de fora da vila. Loui parou a cavalo na beira da estrada e James imitou, quando o padre estava próximo o bastante, o vampiro falou.

Bom dia Padre.

'Dia.

Meu parceiro e eu chegamos em má hora? – Loui disse simpático.

Estamos caçando um vampiro.

James olhou para Loui com os olhos arregalados e uma exclamação presa na garganta. Loui o olhou tranqüilizador e prosseguiu calmo.

Um vampiro de verdade? Se importa se nós acompanharmos pra ver?

O padre deu um olhar desconfiado, mas cedeu.

Tudo bem, podem vir.

Loui e James desmontaram dos cavalos e se uniram à multidão que reunia a maioria dos profissionais da cidade. O ferreiro, o marceneiro, o sapateiro.

O padre os liderou cemitério adentro até uma lápide simples gravada: John Bristol.

O que eles estão fazendo? – James perguntou.

Vão desenterrar o corpo e cravar uma faca no coração, se a faca ficar suja de sangue, de acordo com a lenda, o cadáver na verdade é um vampiro.

James olhou confuso para Loui que apenas retribuiu um olhar calmo, ele estava no controle da situação.

Muitos aldeões com pás se uniram ao redor da cova e começaram a cavar com velocidade. Em 10 minutos já se via o caixão no fundo da cova. Gritos de viva foram ouvidos aqui e ali. Com cordas içaram o esquife sem muita dificuldade e logo estava violando a tampa com pés-de-cabra. No interior do caixão estava o corpo de um jovem, na casa dos 20, já se decompondo, sua boca estava suja de sangue e sua barriga estufada como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma farta refeição, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito tinha unhas imensas que lembravam garras.

Eis o vampiro! – O padre apontou para o cadáver o punhal e os camponeses gritaram em aprovação.

Agora, quem vai entregar a essa criatura das trevas a justiça divina? – O padre perguntou à multidão que ficou em silêncio. – Ninguém?

Eu faço! – Um homem saiu da multidão, era alto e tinha cabelo longo, castanho. Parecia espanhol. – Dê-me o punhal Padre.

O padre entregou o punhal ao homem, mas parecia claro que o homem não era habitante da cidade, todos o olhavam intrigados.

O espanhol se ajoelhou sobre o cadáver de John Bristol, ergueu o punhal bem alto e depois com toda a força enterrou a lâmina no coração do rapaz que soltou um gemido agourento, mas não demonstrou mais nenhuma reação. Quando puxou a lâmina de volta, ela estava suja do sangue do rapaz.

Os camponeses urraram em uníssono: - É o vampiro! Arranque o coração! Queime-o!

O espanhol novamente enterrou o punhal no peito do cadáver e dessa vez fez um corte grande o bastante pra que passasse seu punho. Colocou na mão direita uma luva de couro e logo depois enfiou a mão no buraco que havia aberto e dele puxou o coração com força. O coração foi novamente espetado com o punhal e entregue ao padre, que o recebeu com um olhar enojado.

Mais tarde, na taverna de Hellenville, a população bebia e brindava a morte do vampiro. Seu coração havia sido queimado numa fogueira lá mesmo no cemitério. Loui e James bebiam discretamente numa mesa de canto onde a luz do sol mal batia.

O que foi tudo aquilo? – James perguntou intrigado. – Aquele rapaz era mesmo um vampiro?

Não. – Loui respondeu e olhou em volta pra ter certeza que ninguém estava ouvindo a conversa. – As pessoas são supersticiosas. Uma doença, um animal ou até mesmo um acidente mata alguém e o povo começa a acreditar em coisas como vampiros voltando das tumbas, mas isso é só baboseira.

Mas e aquelas garras, o sangue no coração e o gemido que ele soltou quando foi morto?

São processos naturais do apodrecimento do corpo. Era de se esperar que você tivesse mais conhecimento sobre essa área James, afinal você é um médico.

Eu mal me formei e nunca pratiquei a profissão a não ser em mim mesmo como você bem sabe.

Quando o corpo apodrece ele se enche de gases, por isso a barriga cheia do "vampiro". As unhas se descolam da carne e ficam parecendo garras. O ar que ainda está preso no pulmão e no diafragma sai pela garganta se o corpo receber um golpe e pode parecer um gemido. E o sangue no coração deve ser porque o pobre coitado não deve ter morrido a muito tempo.

James ouviu com atenção, depois sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Você tem razão, eu não tinha pensado em nada disso.

Mas existe uma lição mais importante a ser aprendida aqui James.

Do que você está falando Loui?

Você viu como os humanos caçam e matam criaturas desse tipo. E a partir de agora, assim como eu, você também é caça. Se eles souberem o que você é, o que você precisa fazer pra se manter vivo, você será considerado um monstro, será caçado e morto se tiver sorte.

Se eu tiver sorte? E se eu tiver azar?

Se você tiver azar, aí você vai encontrar um Caçador.

Caçador?

Desde muito tempo atrás existem humanos que sabem a verdade, sobre vampiros e outras coisas que vivem na escuridão. Esses humanos muitas vezes perderam entes queridos e por isso odeiam os monstros, as criaturas da noite. Eles estudam como nos matar da melhor forma possível, eles conhecem nossas fraquezas, e nos perseguem incansáveis, com a certeza de estarem fazendo a coisa certa.

Mas você quer dizer que além desses caçadores, existe mais por aí, na noite, além de vampiros?

Espíritos, espectros, lobisomens e coisas das quais você nunca nem ouviu falar. Eles se alimentam da carne dos homens, às vezes do sangue, do coração, e algumas criaturas são tão malignas que se alimentam de almas.

James segurou uma exclamação de espanto.

Mas como você sabe tudo isso Loui?

Eu vivi muito tempo. Vi muitas coisas. E por mais improvável que pareça, com o passar dos anos eu compreendi que essas criaturas sobrenaturais devem ser detidas. Eu me tornei um caçador contrariando a lógica.

Se você é um caçador, mas também mata seres humanos pra viver, você é um hipócrita!

Talvez eu seja, mas agora você também será. Eu vou te ensinar como caçar essas coisas e como mata-las. Nós vamos usar nossas maldições para o bem. Somos mais fortes que o normal, mais rápidos, mais resistentes, estaremos lutando de igual pra igual contra as coisas que se escondem nas sombras.

E o que te faz pensar que eu vou aceitar isso?

Você tem algo melhor pra fazer com sua eternidade James? Agora que você é um foragido no mundo dos homens e um monstro a ser caçado?

O jovem encarou o mestre em silêncio, sem nenhum argumento.

Loui e James passaram dois dias em Hellenville, então decidiram que era hora de seguir em frente, pegaram seus cavalos no meio da madrugada e saíram da cidade indo para o norte, pretendendo alcançar a próxima vila antes do amanhecer, pois mesmo com as roupas pesadas que Loui usava o tempo todo durante o dia e seu chapéu grande, as luvas e a capa, ainda assim a luz do dia o incomodava muito. Cavalgaram pouco mais de 15 minutos na estrada e viram um cavaleiro parado à frente.

Viajar durante a noite pode ser perigoso. – O homem disse confiante. Usava um chapéu que lhe cobria os olhos e na mão segurava uma besta pronta pra atirar.

De fato. – Loui respondeu.

Sabe, eu estava viajando para Liverpool, seguindo a trilha de um homem que eu quero matar a anos, mas por sorte recebi um telegrama ontem dizendo que ele tinha saído de lá na direção de Hellenville.

E o que nós temos a ver com isso? – James disse impaciente.

Esse homem é até hoje o único vampiro que não tem um ninho, ele vaga por aí, despistando todos os caçadores que já o caçaram. E os que conseguiram acha-lo, acabaram mortos, como meu pai. Ele tem muitos nomes, era conhecido como Conde Walsh até certo tempo atrás, mas parece que agora ele prefere que o chamem de Loui. – O homem tirou seu chapéu que ficou pendurado por um cordão no pescoço, seu rosto era familiar, era o espanhol que "matara o vampiro".

Parabéns você me achou, seja lá quem seja. E agora? – Loui perdeu sem tom calmo de sempre, parecia mais agressivo e feroz, James não estava olhando pro mestre, mas podia jurar que via as presas de vampiro prontas pra atacar.

Agora vocês morrem vampiros!

O espanhol apontou a besta para Loui e atirou. O virote atingiu o vampiro em cheio no coração. Loui cambaleou e caiu do cavalo no chão. James desmontou e foi acudir.

Você está bem?

Sangue de homem morto, o virote estava envenenado para vampiros.

Atrás dele o espanhol recarregava a besta com destreza, logo um outro virote estava pronto.

James, ele pensa que você é um vampiro também, use isso pra surpreende-lo. Aqui, pegue minha espada. – Loui entregou o sabre de ferro para James que se levantou e olhou na direção do inimigo.

Tem mais um aqui pra você. – O espanhol sorria apontando a besta para James.

O jovem caminhou na direção do caçador com um olhar furioso, o sabre em punho. O espanhol atirou e atingiu o peito de James em cheio.

Não obrigado, não vou precisar de sangue novo por um bom tempo. – James continou caminhando na direção dele.

Como é possível? – O espanhol se desesperou e sacou uma pistola, atirou novamente no peito de James.

Vai precisar mais que isso caçador.

James estava finalmente perto o bastante e com o sabre atacou o caçador, o golpe foi desajeitado e amador, mas mesmo assim atingiu o olho esquerdo do homem que gritou de dor. O grito assustou seu cavalo que disparou na direção da mata.

Isso não vai ficar assim monstros! Ramirez terá sua vingança! – James ouviu ele gritando mata adentro.

Loui continuava deitado na estrada imóvel, seus cavalos a seu lado pastando calmamente.

Loui?

Eu só vou ficar meio sonolento por um tempo garoto, não vou morrer, não se preocupe.

Venha, levante.

James ajudou seu mestre a se levantar e a montar no cavalo, os dois voltaram para Hellenville, aonde a sombra da noite os escondeu de olhos curiosos. Já no quarto que alugaram na estalagem, Loui ficou deitado na cama e James ainda nervoso andava de um lado pra outro.

Esse foi só o primeiro. Com o tempo você vai se acostumar. – Loui disse com dificuldade.

E até quando nós vamos resistir? E quando um deles te matar ou achar um jeito de me matar?

Descanse garoto, essas preocupações são para amanhã.


End file.
